My imagination ride
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: Hiya! I was just day dreaming about this in a car driving somewhere, and after a while, I thought, hey why don't I write a story about it, and so I am, it only has two proper characters from Soul eater, Maka and someone else, that you will have to find out in the story. Please read or I'll take your soul.
1. Run away

(Maka's POV)

I was running away from those two horrid men chasing after me because of there scary, perverted boss.

After a while of running in the dark trying to dodge things so they don't get me is really hard anyways after a while a leopard a bit taller than a normal one, jumped I front of me and looked at me and surprisingly it spoke.

"Quickly, get on me, if you want to live" he said, well at least I think he's a he.

So I quickly got on his back and he started to run, so let me get this straight, I'm running away from two sadistic men and then a talking, bit taller than a normal leopard jumps in front of me and and tells me to get on his back so I could at least escape from these two sadistic men faster, this is beyond normal.

After a while of running, I looked behind at the men, was I imagining it or were they getting closer, I think that leopard noticed me looking back.

"Anything the matter back there" he asked.

"Uh-uh I th-think there get-getting fast-faster" I stuttered, got to admit I am really scared of what's going on.

"Alright, hold on tight and duck down, now" he said while slowing down.

So I did.

Then the leopard ran with great speed, but I'm surprised I haven't said this question yet.

"U-um, e-xcuse me, but w-why are you sa-saving me-e?" I asked

"Oh, so you don't want saving do you" he said in a sly manner.

Then he stopped, and the men were getting closer.

"N-no, wai-" I got cut of by the foot steps getting closer and closer until they stopped, right behind me.

"Gotcha" the man said As he grabbed my shoulder and my pig tail and dragged me to the other man.

The man that grabbed me had his left hand on my calf (A/N back of the shin, sorry don't know how to Spell it) and his arm across my back, holding me in the air and the other man had his right hand at the back of my knee and had his left arm across my back, just underneath the other one and my arms were put behind there neck's and they had my legs so they were set of spread out.

When I looked at the leopard he turned around to face me and just sat down staring at my situation and just smirked, I don't know what's happening, but I think it isn't gonna go to well for me tonight.  



	2. Not going to well for me

"Now, let's see that chest of yours" the man on my left said with a chuckle and a smirk, which made me squirm even more but they had their grip on me really tight so I couldn't get out of their grasp.

But then the other one saw the leopard while the other one was un-buttoning my white shirt and saw my chest.

"Hey, what's with the leopard" the other man said.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just watching, see what she does when you do what you do to her. Observing as you would put it, wouldn't you Maka" he said with a smirk, well, at least I think he was smirking.

"Okay, then, you can watch" the man said after he un-buttoned my shirt, so the only thing that was keeping it on was my arms.

The leopard bowed a little as in to say 'thank you' and just watched with a smirk plastered on his fury face, with his teeth showing, which scared me a little.

"Well, what should we do to her, mmmmm. Ah, I know, this might hurt a little" he chuckled as he bent his head down near my chest.

He licked my nipple as I yelped which made them chuckle and the leopard just smirked while staring at my facial expression as they did what ever they wanted to me.

"I wonder what facial expression she will have if we bite them" the man on my left said.  
"We'll, let's find out shall we" the other one said as the leopard snickered.

Then they bit my nipple's and it really hurt, I almost screamed but I didn't want them to know that it did hurt, in case they do it again and again, that stupid leopard is just sitting there all smug looking a me, probably seeing if my scared or hurtful facial expressions, I try to struggle out of their grasp but it's no use, their too strong, so far, it's not going to well for me.

"Well, that's enough, after all the boss did say that we could only scare he and hurt her a little" lefty here said.

"Awww, can we at least take her shirt off?" Righty here said as e pulled a pouty face.

So they put me so I was in front and in the middle of them and they grabbed my arms really tight, they took my shirt off, I shuddered as the cold breeze hit my small body, everyone except me just smirked and chuckled, lefty picked me up and we were turning around, so they could take me where ever they wanted to take me.

Until the leopard cleared his throat.

They turned around to face the leopard, which included me facing the leopard.

"Mind, if I do something to her chest?" The leopard asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah, thanks dude, you just reminded me of something I was aloud to do, thanks man, now this might hurt for a while" he said as he smirked, while he was putting his hand out.

"you still haven't answered my question" the spotted animal said.

"Oh yeah, sure go ahead" the man that was holding me said.

The leopard bowed, again, as to say "thank you" and just sat up and put his paws together, then after a few seconds, a big blue ball, sort of like a big soul but not a soul, if you know what I mean, came out of his paws and around his body and a gust full of wind blew every where, I looked up and saw a hand go towards my chest with a type of blue electric thing...

It did not go well for me.

(Ending tune 4 starts)

(So, what ya think people, was it a good chapter, sorry if it's short or too short but I did do this and are doing all other chapters on my iPad, so sorry if there's any mistakes, it is really hard to type on that thing, anyways, please review!)


End file.
